Manor Top
'Manor Top '''is a track located over the rooftops of the Mega City skyline. It first appeared in ''Wipeout 3 and returned in Wipeout Pure. Description The penultimate track of the standard game, Manor Top is an enjoyable track that has tricky, yet unique turns that cannot be found in the other tracks in the game. It has a few tight turns, as well as 90 degree turns as players try to go from dive pad to dive pad. This track can be difficult for those who don't know how to use the airbrakes; but if they do master it, the true test is to use low turning crafts like Qirex, Goteki 45, and Icaras. In its reappearance in Wipeout Pure, the track is a lot harder, with the turns being less predictable. Due to such difficulty, Manor Top is mostly enjoyed by all who mastered it, and this track can therefore be called an icon of Wipeout 3, but also one of the most distinctive tracks of the ''Wipeout'' series. Walk-through The first corner is a sharp left hander leading into a long right. You'll have to hit the left brake early for the first one as there is no flow to the turn, the track just immediately switches direction. The right hander up ahead will probably require some counter-braking, as there is a tight left-right chicane immediately following it. Keep the nose pointed over to the inside and aim to hit the double speed pad on the right as you exit. You'll almost immediately need to swing the craft the other way to get a good line into the chicane. It is possible to cut the apex of each corner in the chicane by using the speed pad on the left apex as a guide, but it is easier to try to stay central. Counter-brake to take you into the left and try to hit the speed pad, then immediately switch brakes to bring you level again. There is a quick jump ahead with a 90-degree right hander very close to the landing point. Tilt the nose up as you go over, then just before you land, turn hard. You'll only need to use the brake if you're late in turning, but do not brake until you are back down on the track, otherwise you'll drop and bottom out. If you're going too fast, lift off the thrust as well. Follow the long straight up through the narrow right-left chicane. If you hug the right wall on the approach you won't even have to turn. The next part is the 90-degree roof jumping. As you approach the first turn, a right hander, brake HARD. If you try to enter the first corner at full speed using only the right brake you'll clatter into the wall. In a heavy craft, this section needs to be taken slowly, certainly no faster than 250. Slow to around 250 and drift through the corner, slamming on the right brake. Turn early as you'll need to swing the back end in line with the track or you'll just hit the back wall. Use a little thrust when you're back on a straight section, but immediately lift off again before you turn. The next one is a 90-degree left hander, so take it in the same way as the previous one only brake left this time. There are two more 90-degree turns in this series, right then left. once you're safely out of the series, go back on the thruster. A short straight follows with a fairly shallow right hander leading into a shallow chicane. Things get a bit easier from here now you've cleared the nightmare corner series. After exiting the final 90-degree turn, hit the double speed pad on the right to take you up the short straight and into the right-hander. Only light braking is needed here, and the left-right chicane on the exit is so shallow you can just fly straight through it. There is a jump just up ahead that will take you into a tunnel curving right. Go over the jump on the right hand side and start turning right as you go over, pulling the nose up. This will give you the ideal landing line, but you'll have to control the craft going through the corner as you land. It's easy to lose control and plough into the wall. The best way to take it is without braking if you can stay central, but you may have to tap the brakes if you find yourself drifting wide. A double left hander is waiting at the end, the first quite shallow and the second another 90-degree turn. It is best to treat this as a single corner. Take the first one hard and wide and swing the back end out with the left brake. Try to cut the apex of the second corner, using the right brake to shift if you start turning too early. A helix fork up ahead takes you either into the pit (right) or the final straight (left). Very shallow either way and both can be done with little to no braking or slowing. Careful on the pit exit though, you may have to hit the right brake hard. Trivia * In two-player mode, it's not raining, the sky is dark blue instead of black, and the "Manortop" neon is off along with some lights. In addition, some signs are different and certain buildings are removed, most likely for resource saving reasons. Gallery SCES_028.45_04082013_153445_0609.jpg|FEISAR F7200 in Manor Top Manortop 1.png|Start. Manortop Jump.png|Jump. Manortop 2.png|"Manortop" Manortop 3.png Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 3 Category:Wipeout Pure